Talk:Luigi VS Tails/@comment-24.113.159.197-20150323024954/@comment-108.28.156.124-20150801221025
Heya here, I'm reving this argument. Stat. You got another dude on your side, AWC 1#. I. AM. HERE. 1: Actually, I FRIGIN' HATE the "Mario didn't survive a supernova" bullshit. For one, the character was visibly seen before the reset, throwing out the claim of Luigi being reset with the universe. Plus, the supernova happened BEFORE Rosy tried to reset the universe, meaning NO, Rosy didn't save him. Plus, during the final boss fight in that game took place REALLY close to the sun (granted, not IN the sun, but close enough to completely disinigrate an average man), and in Super Paper Mario, he survived a reality-warping move (the Void), both just as immpressive as a supernova. 2: Yeah, except the Dream World has identical physics to the real world (similar gravity, Mario jumping the same height, his toolset and abilities not being significantly altered, Mario having the same speed, etc.), and there's a lot of proof within the game that the Dream World is another dimension in itself, rather than a mere dream. Even discounting that feat, Luigi and Mario BOTH lifted up a castle weighing likely at worst 1,000,000 tons (the castle only SEEMS smaller due to the outdated animation, SMW was out over 20 years ago). One furious punch, and Tail's skeleton around where Luigi punched gets critically damaged at the very least. 3: Exactly, experience and skillset aren't all that matter, but Luigi wins just about everything, sans speed and intellect. For Luigi, he wins: Power, Durability (easily the biggest gap), Experience, DC, arsenal (while more simplistic, it has more DC and there's much more power-ups in his toolset), Reaction speed, and stamina. For Tails, he wins: Speed, intellect. 4: Yeah, true. 5: Yes, it dosen't affect the results, but it still seemed to conflict with the actual data. Like, how the hell did Tails land much less blows and kill Luigi, despite being much weaker AND much less durable? It should have been the other way around. 6: Yeah, it's still a weakness to consider. Plus, while not having INITIAL knowledge of Tails' lightning fear via DB rules, Tails would likely show signs of fear when Luigi busts out his Thunderhand, and Luigi would likely use his lightning a lot more after discovering this fear. (Dosen't help Tails is known for sometimes revealing crucial elements when he shouldn't, like revealing to Eggman in one game how the Chaos Emerald he and co. planted was fake). 7: Yeah, Luigi isn't known for being naive, just cowardly (and even then, people cite cowardness as Luigi's main fault, so tell me ONE battle where he lost due to this. VS Bowser? NOPE! VS King Boo? NOPE! VS Cackletta? NOPE! VS Dark Star? NOPE! VS Count Bleck? NOPE!) 8: Small gaps can make a BIG difference if used effectivley, and unlike Mario, Luigi has actual means of countering his foe's speed (Poltergust, considering it can regularly catch SONIC in SSB4, along with the Strobulb allowing to stun Tails and possibly blind him), so speed is way less of a factor here, plus, the biggest gaps in their abilities are NOT speed, but strength and endurance, both of which Luigi win in. 9: NINTENDO didn't confirm it, but someone did a pixel calculation of his weight, and the result was 34.2 metric tons. 10: Eh, that's the only claim from the first AWC I truly disagree with. And I have a reason of my own. While Tails is ACADEMICALLY smarter, he usually only tailors this intellect into gageteering, while Luigi has shown to be a somewhat keen strategist (more so than his bro, at least), and is extremly knowledgeable in the arts of combat, and is about as skilled as Mario, who knows martial arts, and both know Plum Fu, the deadliest martial art in the world (NO, I'm not making this up). It's like comparing an army general to a doctor. The doctor has a higher IQ, but the General is smarter in the heat of combat.